


Always You - Full circle

by YayImaHufflepuff



Series: Always You [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humour, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayImaHufflepuff/pseuds/YayImaHufflepuff
Summary: Rated Explicit because I decided to revisit the roots of this story and add a sprinkling of smut. If you're just finding this, I'd advise going back to read Always You the main story and the other one-shots as this is a continuation of those. I think this is also my last one-shot for the series guys. I've written everything I wanted to write, explored everything I wanted to explore. I hope you enjoyed the journey with me :)





	Always You - Full circle

*** **Hermione’s POv*****

                “A _JOINT WEDDING?”_ Narcissa’s voice echoed through the halls of the manor and both Draco and I grimaced from the cloakroom we were hiding in, but then Draco snickered, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

                “What’s so funny?” I whispered.

                “Scorpius and Aquila could do no wrong in Mum’s eyes… It’s kind of nice to not be the one shouted at for a change,” Draco smirked, and I rolled my eyes at him.

                “50 years old and you still act like a child Malfoy,” I smirked. Draco’s eyes flashed at the challenge and he turned to me and pressed me against the wall of the cloakroom.

                “You know the rule Headmistress. What have I told you about calling me that?” Draco rumbled and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. We had had sex in all manner of places, easily every room in our own house, and once I’d gotten over my issues with Malfoy Manor, the majority of the rooms there too, but never in the cloakroom and despite the daring Gryffindor in me, we didn’t have the time.

                “We don’t have time Draco,” I whispered even as Draco’s fingers deftly parted my robes and trailed up my legs.

                “No underwear Headmistress? Oh, how naughty of you,” Draco whispered with a sinful smirk as he slicked his fingers along my slit and then slid two inside me. My fingers tightened around his arms as a gasp left my mouth.

                “You… You know I stopped wearing them because you rip them all,” I breathed, trying to keep my head even as Draco began to push me to the point of no return.

                “And it delights me every time,” Draco breathed before he caught my mouth in a bruising kiss and my sensible side gave way to the vixen my husband had created.

 

With quick practiced movements I first flicked my fingers to the door, warding it with a plethora of spells in an instant and then dropped my hand to Draco’s belt and deftly opened it, pushing his trousers down and palming his warm erect penis. My hands elicited a gasp from Draco as I tried to hold back a moan at his ministrations.

                “Merlin witch. I’m never going to get enough of you,” Draco whispered as he withdrew his fingers and sucked them clean before lifting me easily so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Draco aligned himself and then paused, looking at me with a question in his eyes.

                “I’ve taken my potion. Please Draco. Please,” I whispered. Draco smirked at me and then slowly lowered me onto him with a quiet groan.

                “You ready?” Draco whispered into the skin of my neck and I nodded as my fingers dug into his back.

                “Please.” I begged and my husband only chuckled before he pressed me harder against the wall and began to drive into me, setting a punishing pace.

 

It didn’t take long for the familiar feeling of our bond singing under my skin to cloud my thoughts and Draco clamped his hand over my mouth as I began shake. With three more thrusts, I fell apart in Draco’s arms, my cry muffled by his hand as his eyes locked on mine as he spilled himself inside me.

                “Fuck witch. I love you,” Draco whispered, before he kissed me deeply.

                “I love you too,” I whispered back as Draco let me down and cast a scouring charm on us both.

 

                “Do you think we should probably go and mediate now?” Draco asked with a chuckle after we’d made ourselves decent.

                “Yes! Yes you should!” Aquila’s voice sounded from outside the cloakroom and I blushed heavily at the realisation that she had at some point taken down the wards without my knowledge.

                “Aquila?” Draco questioned as he pushed the door open and then audibly gulped. I peaked over his shoulder and let out a squeak of embarrassment. Not only was my daughter standing outside the room, but also her fiancé James Potter, Scorpius and his fiancée Lily Potter, Harry and Ginny and then finally Narcissa.

                “Hi everyone,” Draco said with an easy smirk and I pushed him out the way.

                “Draco… I learned years ago about your penchant for having sex with your wife in various rooms in my manor. So I started placing a magical block on silencing charms in particularly public rooms,” Narcissa said peevishly and I blushed heavily. My usual routine of spells was the silencing charm, a notice-me-not ward and then a few wards to make people turn around without even noticing they’d done so.

                “Sorry Narcissa,” I said demurely. Narcissa only shook her head and Ginny smirked at me. The general facial expression of everyone else was disgust but I straightened my shoulders and brushed off the embarrassment while Draco chuckled to himself.

                “No matter dear, you know I’m always happy to baby sit if you’re giving me more grandchildren. Hopefully they won’t request such a foolish thing as a joint wedding,” Narcissa said waspishly.

                “Narcissa we’re 50,” I sighed, but the witch only shrugged as she began to guide the group back to the parlour.

                “Yes and… Witches can have children well into their 50’s,” Narcissa said flippantly and I blanched. Her words were true enough, Ginny was in fact pregnant with her fifth child and our youngest son Orion was now seven.

 

When we were all sat back in the parlour with tea, I turned to Scorpius first who smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. If I was honest when I had pictured the my eldest and their prospective partners I had imagined Scorpius and James would have ended up together, they had been so close their entire lives, then Scorpius had walked in to Harry’s one day to ask if it was okay for him to date their daughter and that was that. Draco had laughed at Harry’s predicament, which had been quite ironic because days after Aquila’s 18th birthday he had waltzed into her room to find James with his trousers around his ankles. The argument which had ensued had been one for the ages. Draco didn’t speak to the Potter’s for weeks; Aquila wouldn’t speak to her dad until he had apologised to James and I was left playing middle man.

                “So, have we set a date?” I asked.

                “The winter solstice,” Ginny said while Narcissa sniffed.

                “Think about it Mum. It will be the wedding of the century. The eldest two children from the Potters and the Malfoys married in one day to each other. Minister Shacklebolt can officiate. It’s every society wife’s dream, and none of those vapid pureblood witches will even be able to dream of coming anywhere near close to hosting what you will,” Draco said softly. His tone was diplomatic, and I knew he was attempting to appeal to Narcissa’s slightly shallow side. After a few seconds Narcissa sighed and nodded in defeat, but she had a quiet smile hovering in the corner of her mouth and I resisted the urge to shake my head. My husband was forever playing the puppet master apparently, even with his own mother.

 

***

 

*****Draco’s POV*****

 

                “Aquila…” I breathed as I stepped into a sitting room in the manor. My daughter turned to face me and smiled nervously.

                “Do I look okay Dad?” Aquila whispered and I had to fight to hold back tears. She was a vision in the ivory dress that was a replica of Hermione’s. Her platinum blonde curls had been tamed slightly but bounced free of her usual braids to halo her face and shoulders and her brown eyes so alike to Hermione’s, were swimming with tears.

                “Don’t cry honey, you’ll ruin your face,” I smirked, and Aquila laughed shakily as I moved to stand in front of her. “You look absolutely beautiful darling,” I said softly.

                “Thanks Dad,” Aquila said softly as she turned to face the mirror once more.

                “I have something for you,” I said as I stuck my hand in the pocket of my suit jacket. One of Aquila’s eyebrows quirked up in one of my own expressions and I smiled gently at her.

                “Your mum said you needed ‘something old’. So, I’d like to give you this necklace. It belonged to the first and only Malfoy before you that was sorted into Gryffindor,” I said softly. Aquila’s eyes widened as she turned on her heel to look at me as I drew the long box from my pocket and opened it. My daughter gasped as she laid eyes on the delicate silver necklace. It had only one pendent, a small Malfoy M with a ruby inlaid in each of the corners of the M.

                “Where did you find it?” Aquila asked softly as she reached out to run her fingers over the letter.

                “I found it years ago when I was exploring one of the old family vaults for a book your mum wanted. I set it aside to give to you on your wedding day. I’d like you to have it to remember that no matter the fact you’ll be a Potter after today, you’ll always be a Malfoy and you’ll always be my baby girl,” I said. One of the tears that had been threatening to spill, finally rolled down her cheek and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from crying as I pulled my daughter into a strong hug. Aquila had never been a cry baby, it was strange to see her cry now, but when we broke apart, she was positively beaming.

                “Thank you dad. I love you.”

                “Love you too, little lion,” I said with a grin of my own. Then I heard the bell ring to warn us and I gently placed the necklace around her neck as she held her hair up.

 

A second bell rang and I placed Aquila’s hand in the crook of my elbow as the door swung open.

                “Ready?” I asked. Aquila nodded and then swore and I looked back at her in shock.

                “What?” I asked, already knowing what she’d forgotten as I summoned it from the wardrobe. My daughter, without fail, would always forget this same item of clothing.

                “My cloak… I don’t know where…” Aquila snickered as she noticed the white garment I now held.

                “It’s here,” I chuckled as I swung the white cloak over her shoulders and fastened it with a ruby broach.

                “Let’s go then,” Aquila said and then she held her head high and began to march forwards. At that moment she looked so much like her mother I had to bite back a laugh.

 

***

 

*****Scorpius’ POV*****

 

                “So little sis. Was it everything you and Lils dreamed of?” I asked with a smirk as I whirled my sister around the ballroom in a waltz. Aquila smirked back at me as she nodded.

                “Thank you for agreeing to share your day,” Aquila said with a smile.

                “You know I’d do anything and more for Lily,” I drawled, and Aquila slyly stamped on my toe mid-step causing me to hop slightly. “Bitch,” I bit out, but Aquila just laughed.

                “But you love me,” Aquila said in a sing-song voice and I rolled my eyes.

                “Somehow… By the way. You look beautiful. Dad finally gave you the necklace too I see.” Aquila nodded then narrowed her eyes at me.

                “How long have you known for?” She asked as I span her in a circle.

                “Erm…Dad got it out when he went to get that book for mum. I wasn’t supposed to know but I accidentally apparated into the library. I have never apparated away so fast,” I grimaced with a shudder and Aquila just laughed at me.

                “I hope that I’m just as disgusting as they are when I’m their age,” Aquila snickered. I rolled my eyes.

                “If I know you little lion. You’re going to be worse,” I smirked, and Aquila attempted to stomp on my foot again, this time knowing it was coming I shifted my foot out the way at the last second and stuck my tongue out at her childishly.

                “So how did you manage to find out about the necklace anyway?”

                “Urgh please don’t make me repeat it,” I begged, but Aquila only fixed me with the puppy dog eyes that had gotten her everything throughout our childhood and I groaned. “Mum was thanking dad for being so thoughtful and that is all I’m going to say on the matter,” I gagged. I had never quite managed to burn the sight and sounds from my memory, despite asking dad to obliviate me when he summoned me to his office. He made me take it as a lesson not to apparate, because if I’d tried to go through the doors, I would never have been able to access the library at that time.

 

At the end of the dance, I gave Aquila a short bow and a smirk and we separated to dance with mum and dad. Mum looked tearful as she pushed a few strands of her greying hair back into the bun from where they’d escaped.

                “Mum have you been crying?” I asked quietly as the band struck up again and I began to lead her in a dance.

                “No,” Mum said stubbornly, and I just chuckled.

                “All these years with Dad and you still can’t lie right,” I snickered. Mum stamped on my foot and I scowled, like mother like daughter.

                “I can lie perfectly well thank you very much. Can’t a mother cry on the day that both her eldest son and daughter tie the knot,” Mum said indignantly. I laughed and nodded.

                “Okay, okay, I concede. Cry away dear mother,” I drawled. Mum rolled her eyes at me but then she beamed.

                “I can’t believe my baby boy is all grown up,” Mum whispered and this time I rolled my eyes.

                “I’ve been of age for seven years mum, I grew up a while ago.” Mum only laughed at me.

                “Your Dad still acts like a child and he’s 50, so I’ll believe it when I see it,” Mum said pointedly as Dad and Aquila waltzed past us. Dad smirked at Mum, clearly having heard what she said, and Mum blushed. Doing what all son’s do best, I pretended I hadn’t seen a thing.

                “Yeah well that’s Dad,” I then said.

                “Regardless, for the first year and a bit of your life, it was just me and you, so you’ll always be my baby,” Mum smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

                “Fine, fine…” I chuckled, then I spied three couples that took my interest and I nodded to them. “Who do you think will be next to tie the knot? Zuri and Leo, Albus and Zane or Cassie and Alec?” I asked. Mum frowned thoughtfully as our dance came to a close.

                “I hope for your dad’s sake that it isn’t Cassie and Alec. I don’t think the boys are quite there yet either, they’re only just coming to grips with their feelings for each other after dating other people since Hogwarts… So I guess Zuri and Leo, but the sparks are most definitely going to fly from Blaise with that one,” Mum said thoughtfully. I nodded quietly.

                “Well do me a favour?” I asked. Mum looked up at me with a question in her eyes.

                “If it’s Cassie and Alec, give me a warning to not be in Dad’s vicinity when that blows up… and…” I smirked mischievously at Mum and her eyes narrowed. “Please wait until we’re out the country to tell Dad and Uncle Harry that Aquila and Lily have due dates in April and May.” Mum’s eyes widened and then filled with tears as she resisted the urge to jump on me, as it was, she hugged me tightly.

                “I love you son,” Mum whispered.

                “I love you too Mum… Always have, always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the journey with me. Please revieww :)


End file.
